


Everywhere I go there's always someone in a trenchcoat staring at me.

by Ill_write_it, Iron_Mage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hitch hiker au, Hitchhiker, I tag so well, Oneshot, Possibly more if you guys like it, Rain, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Mage/pseuds/Iron_Mage
Summary: Dean is picked up by a mysterious stranger *wink,wink*





	

  
The rail was pooling in Dean's socks as he blindly crossed the tarmac: the freezing water in his eyes making it impossible to see anything either ahead or behind him on the road. There was no way he was going to get a lift in this. He was more likely to get run over.  
Shielding himself from the worst of the onslaught, he continued to trudge up the muddy road.  
Usually he'd stick to the rule of never leaving a main road when hitch hiking, but this time he didn't really have a choice but to get off at the nearest stop- so to speak. When the guy giving you a ride gets his middle aged dick out of his grey slacks you always ask to pull over. Dean wasn't that kind of guy.  
He gave up on trying to cover his face when he could no longer feel his fingers, all hope of a ride diminishing as he saw the mile marker. He was thirty miles from the nearest town. Shit.  
Thirty miles, in this. He'd die from exposure before he got a lift on a back track like this.  
The light of approaching headlights dragged him out of his trance and back into reality, they slid right past. Hopeless.  
Sleet transforming to bullets as another car drew up beside him. The engine masked by the hammering of the rain. Volvo, estate, black. Probably some business man.  
Dean stuck out his thumb. God he hoped this ones worked, he doubted anyone ever used this track. This guy must be taking some little known shortcut or something.  
He heard the car drawing up beside him on the gravel and the sound of an electric window being rolled down.  
"Need a lift?" The guy said jovially, flicking on the interior lights.  
Dean was right, business man. Dark hair, blue eyes that matched his loosened tie.  
"Yeah! Thanks." Dean smiled as he walked around the passenger side and climbed in, the door clicking shut behind him.  
"Dean." He offered his hand and the stranger gripped it lightly. His smooth hands soft against Dean's calloused fingers.  
"Castiel." He answered in that gravelly tone.  
"Woah. That's a mouthful." Dean chuckled as Castiel flicked off the lights and pulled away. The rain cascading over the windscreen as if they were sitting beneath a waterful or at the base of some raging river.  
"Yeah." Castiel acknowledged, nodding his head. "Where are you headed?" Castiel inquired.  
Dean scratched the back of his head, his wet rucksack soaking his pants even further. He hoped he didn't get Castiel's seats too wet.  
"Nearest town will do." He replied.  
Castiel nodded his approval.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tempted to make this into another sort of kidnappy/rape/stockholm syndrome thingy.
> 
> Me: I must update my other sixish on going fics!  
> Brain: write another one.  
> Me: No! Why?  
> Brain: Do it.
> 
> Comments fuel my tiny mind to produce more of this shit. Kudos make me happy :)))))


End file.
